Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a suitcase. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a folding suitcase.
Related Art
When traveling, a user needs a suitcase for accommodating necessities and souvenirs. The suitcase can be a carry-on suitcase, a medium suitcase, or a large suitcase according to its size. The medium suitcase or the large suitcase has a larger accommodating space for accommodating more necessities and souvenirs. However, the suitcase with a larger accommodating space cannot be easily stored at home when not traveling. Thus, a folding suitcase (as shown in Patent Application No. M471788 filed in Taiwan, R.O.C.) was developed to meet the needs of a larger accommodating space and being easily stored at the same time. In other words, the folding suitcase can be expanded for accommodating necessities and souvenirs. Additionally, the folding suitcase can also be folded to decrease its size, so that the folding suitcase can be stored easily.
In the prior art, the folding suitcase can meet the needs of a larger accommodating space and be easier to store. However, the folding suitcase needs to be unfolded manually, which is inconvenient for the user. In other words, the folding suitcase cannot be automatically unfolded as expected and the folding suitcase always stays in a folding state or a half-folding state. Accordingly, the user needs to restore the folding suitcase manually or bend the bending parts of the folding suitcase, to unfold the folding suitcase. Thus, it is necessary to develop a folding suitcase which can be restored automatically.